My knave and I
by PrincessLeia1560
Summary: Why I have turned out the way I am and how things went on after we were chained together.  First person story as Red queen.  Don't like don't read.  Rated mature for chapters that some are already written...
1. Chapter 1

My Knave and I

Prologue

'What happened to all those days when we would stay up until dawn, just to talk to each other? Were those all lies? Why? Did I just imagine everything? Really?' I thought in my head. 'Well, they kind of did start after I gained the crown. I guess that's all he really wanted me for. I guess my plan worked.' I keep thinking, almost in tears.

***Flashback***

_I am 13 years old, walking around, trying to find my one and only servant, the one who always entertains me. I walk through the white marble corridors, looking everywhere for him. I walk around for twenty minutes, calling out his name until I spot him, his lips close to my sister, whispering in her ear, her up against the wall, his arms on either side of her, on the wall. He was probably telling her that she was beautiful… I couldn't stand it. I turned right back around and ran, I couldn't bear to watch, or have them notice the tears coming down my cheeks, and small sobs quickly flying out of my mouth as I was trying to get a grip on my emotions, but they were going by too fast to stop. There were too many, going over twenty thousand thoughts per minute, 'he loves her, not me, never me, why? Why is it always her, first it was the Ace deck of cards knight, then it was the bishop, then it was the prince from a neighboring kingdom, but it has never affected me this badly… Ever… Not him, you can have anyone else in the world that you want, so why did it have to be him? Why?' I kept thinking as the tears seemed to never end. It went on for days. Then finally, he came to my door and knocked, then he entered and I yelled at him "get the heck out!" _

I almost started crying, as the flashback reminded me of something I have regretted seeing, and knowing for years. Soon the jealousy had become too much, and I couldn't stand being near them like that, so I learned of his likes and dislikes, I even became something that I thought he would like, I created a potion that would make my breasts big, because I had heard that he had a fetish for large breasts. Maybe this would make him like me more… is what I had thought… The potion went wrong, it ended up making my head larger than average instead of my breasts, I cried for days after that. I decided that there had to be something different that I could possibly do. Then I overheard him talking, saying that he liked women of power, well, since I was already the eldest, I figured I would become queen anyway, but I had to be sure, I started studying everyday; defense tactics, uses of military, torture tactics, and knowledge of everything… including killing.

When I learned that I would not get the crown, my plan had been ruined, 'Why? I worked so hard. This was my last hope to get him to love me instead of my sister… I had put my all into this for 2 years… I am the eldest; it's tradition to go with the eldest. Stayne wants her, I thought I at least had my family on my side, but I guess they want her too; I'm not good enough, stupid defective potion! If I hadn't screwed up, I would have had a chance at Stayne, or at least a bigger chance than I have now. No kingdom, no power, no good looks, nothing. I have to figure out how to get back the kingdom, that's my only chance. The only thing possible…' Those were the only thoughts running through my head as I conjured up a plan…

I ran through all of my potion books and conjured up a teleportation potion. I drew a pentacle and as I spilled the potion into the very center, I said: "take me to the Jabberwocky." In a puff of white smoke, I flew through a tube-like portal, blue and green lightning bouncing off the storm cloud walls in it. After I reached the third piece of lightning, I saw one last piece of blue lightning in the Transportal. It had the word "champion" on it. 'That has to be the road.' I had thought at the time, so I commanded myself to shrink… and I shrunk. I flew into the piece of lightning that sucked me in as I soared/crashed into the meadow next to the Jabberwocky's cave. I slowly said "Hello," to it. It opened one eye and just looked at me, it wasn't the evil thing everyone made it out to be, is what I had thought. I slowly, cautiously, walked up to it and touched the top of its head. It screeched at me as I jumped back immediately, knowing I had just done something dangerous, and I promptly fell into the bush behind me with a "whomp!"

The Jabberwocky started making weird, muffled, sounds, they sounded like muffled giggles. "Hey! That's mean!" I nagged at it, annoyed that it had seen me in such a lowly position. It stopped "giggling" and looked at me with a smirk on its face. "So what?" The Jabberwocky said, directly to my face too, looking me directly in the eye. I was a little scared, and slightly stepped back. Then I thought 'this is not the muchness I know I have. Come on. You want to win him over, don't you?' I thought to myself as I forced myself up, my black dress with red cloak I brushed off. I walked right back up to the Jabberwocky, brimming with anger and humiliation.

I speed-walk over to the Jabberwocky and let him have it, I tell him all the things I have never said to anyone, about my sister, Stayne, my family, my envy of my sister, and just yell at the Jabberwocky. I was huffing and puffing after I had let it all out, all those things I had been holding in for 2 and a half years now. I was exhausted, all those things had been weighing on me… I never really noticed how much of a burden it was until now.

The Jabberwocky just stares at me, almost shocked that a human would even dare to possibly yell at it. I just fake a smile, as I think about what I've just done. The creature could rip me apart in seconds; my potions wouldn't do much good if I don't have time to say the words to signal the result. I wait diligently with a potion in hand, the words on the tip of my tongue, for when the animal decides to kill me, but the time never comes. It just stares at me in shock. 'How dare I just do that?' Is what it seems to be thinking, and I am thinking the exact same thing.

'That had to have been the stupidest thing that I have ever done.' I think to myself as I contemplate how long it will take until I die.


	2. Chapter 2

It surprises me when my death never comes. Instead, the Jabberwocky just sits down and looks at me… It almost seems as if the Jabberwocky is waiting for me to do something. 'What does it want me to do? I thought it was going to kill me, instead it's just staring at me… Is there anything it wants me to do? I can't think of anything it might possibly want out of me…' I think to myself as it keeps watching me for a long time. The Jabberwocky continues to stare at me. 'I should probably state why I want to use his abilities, if I can do this successfully, he might actually help me.' I think to myself as I wait for something to happen. 'Okay, talk now, think later.' I think to myself, knowing I won't have the guts to stand up to it later if I don't state my purpose now.

"I would like it… If you would help me win back my kingdom, the kingdom that is rightfully mine. I need your abilities. If you agree to do so, I will give you half my kingdom." I speak quickly, hoping that the Jabberwocky will listen to my request instead of just turning me away like I expect it to do. The Jabberwocky just sits there, thinking. I wait… I wait… and I keep waiting. After five minutes I start getting impatient, and by ten minutes, when I am about to open my mouth to ask whether he wants to help me or not, the Jabberwocky answers, "Sounds fun. I don't have the stupid humanistic need for power or land as all of you foolish humans do though, offer me something that will make this deal worthwhile in my opinion." It crosses its arms as I think for a moment.

'Okay, so it doesn't want land or money, what could it want then?' "What if I provided you with a mate?" I ask it, wondering how I would do so. "I don't want another," it states; looking down at the ground, with a sad look on its face. "I would like revenge on her torturers though, but I can't take revenge without getting out of these chains." It states, "what chains?" I ask, there are no chains that I can see on any part of her. It looks at me quizzically before it says "if you had enough magic power to get here, you should be able to see the chains easily. They aren't the normal chains you're thinking of, they're magic, you can't normally see them unless you concentrate very hard and recite your magic spell words." The Jabberwocky hints. I concentrate my magic on my magic words "I love you." I end up seeing bright light blue giant chains, scattered all around the room, attached to all four of its legs and one on its tail. 'Why do all of this to chain up one Jabberwocky? According to legend, he used to be a gentle creature, until someone shot his mate. He wants me to help him get revenge on these people for killing and torturing his mate, so why is he chained up?' I ask myself over and over. "Why are you chained anyway?" I ask the Jabberwocky. "My mate was tortured before she was killed, and the people who tortured her wanted to make sure I couldn't touch them while they tortured her in front of me." He states, looking at the ground as his face contorts in anger. 'Oh my god, I might just throw-up.' I had not been expecting what he just did. He stepped one step to the left and showed me her corpse. I walk over to the corpse and place my hands on the corpse's head, sometimes I can see the memories of a certain being if I touch its head. This time I could.

Flashback of Jabberwocky's mate:

_I saw a huge net encase me as I slip out of my home cave. I scream and my mate comes out of the cave. They, the magicians, quickly chain up my mate too. I feel the searing of the net as it starts making marks on me and cutting into my skin. I immediately see a whip come out from behind the back of one of the magicians. He has black hair and it is cut short. He is around forty. He cracks the whip, causing me to flinch. I think about how if I cry out right now, my mate will freak out and kill them, he might even end up getting hurt himself. I watch as the magician hits me with his whip and he laughs, while I feel immense pain, but tolerate it. He hits me again in the same spot and starts saying things like "you creatures don't belong here, this is our land, and we will keep it, even if we have to keep you mongrels out by killing you, freaks of nature!" He screams at me while I feel like crying, but I won't, because I can't stand to give him that satisfaction. I get whipped again and again, so by the twentieth one, my mate is furious enough, and has gathered enough of his magic to break the chains around him. I look at him with a pleading look and use telepathy, warning him not to kill the humans. _

_I cry out by the thirtieth because I can't stand any more, I might just die if they continue, I almost create a sigh of relief as he puts down his whip, but it seems he decided that he is too lazy to wield a whip any more, not that I deserve mercy in his opinion, I'm an ugly beast. He picks up a lit torch from one of his teammates and throws it on the net. I feel the searing pain as the net melts into my skin and I start to feel as though I am on fire. When I am one second from death, I open my telepathic channel and tell my mate "I love you." My last words to him._

I come back from the memories of the Jabberwocky and start to cry, I lived those memories as if they were my own in that set amount of time. It made me think of Stayne dying, and how I don't think I'd be able to live without him. It was horrible. The male Jabberwocky just stayed there staring at me for a moment, I silently vow to myself to get revenge on the people who did that to her. My tears slow to a stop and I take a few deep breaths, then the Jabberwocky starts to speak. "I will help you to take back your kingdom if you will let me take revenge." He stage whispers at me. "Of course I'll let you take revenge. I would take revenge on them for you, if I didn't know that you would want to do it yourself." I state, anger filling me. 'How could they do that? She was kind, I haven't heard of anyone being hurt by Jabberwockies in the past… They probably just thought it would be a hard hunt. They weren't right at all… -But what if that were Stayne and I? I wouldn't be able to stand not taking revenge, ever. I will help him take revenge.' I demand of myself.

I think about what's going on with the kingdom and how to win it back. 'Is there any possibility that I don't have to kill something in order to win back my kingdom?' I think to myself. The Jabberwocky states, "you will have to use force if you want the kingdom back." "How do you know that?" I ask. "I know, because most people try the peaceful approach first, and it doesn't ever work." He states like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I look back at him, somehow knowing he's right. I decide to take a potion to incite evilness for one day on the day I attack, because I know I can't do it on my own. I am silent for almost all of the rest of the time that I am there, until the Jabberwocky talks again. "So who is Stayne?"


	3. Chapter 3

Oh. My. Frabgis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in wonderland 2010, I just like playing with my favorite ship.

'Okay… Now how do I explain this to him?' I think as I scramble for a way to explain who Stayne is to me. 'I guess I'll just tell her the whole story…' "Is Stayne your mate?" The Jabberwocky asks me, an inquisitive look in his eyes, honestly wanting to know who Stayne is, not the humorous look that I was expecting him to wear. "Kind of." I answer, while thinking 'I wish.' I start thinking about his body. 'What I wouldn't give for him to rule right beside me, if I even rule in the first place.' I keep thinking. The Jabberwocky gives me a weird look, almost as if to ask if I have lost my mind. "He or She's either your mate, or they're not. Which is it?" He asks, his tone sounding like he's starting to lose patience with me keeping him waiting. "Okay, he's not my mate, but-" I start to say when the Jabberwocky quickly interrupts me with his thundering voice. "Then who is he?" 'I was right, he has officially lost patience with me.' I think to myself as I explain to the Jabberwocky. "He's not my mate yet, I just want him to be, I need the crown first, so that I can have enough confidence afterwards to win him over." I state quickly to the Jabberwocky, not wanting my sentence to be interrupted again.

"Okay, then what's your plan?" The Jabberwocky asks me as it gets up. I think, trying to get a plan in order. 'Okay, so I have his cooperation, all I have to do is find out what I can do with his cooperation…' I think. I ask aloud "how do I get these chains off of you? Is there a specific spell, a curse maybe, that I can lift?" "If I knew that, I wouldn't have to engage you for help now, would I?" The Jabberwocky states sarcastically with an extra edge of cockiness to his tone. "I know, I'm just thinking out loud." I state, a little annoyed that he answered me. "Well, it could be a potion you could use to melt the chains though, do you know anyone who is good with potions?" The Jabberwocky asks me. 'My sister. How would I trick her into helping me though?' I think. "I'll be back in two days." I tell the Jabberwocky, and I leave through the portal I immediately create.

As soon as I get back home, I find my sister in my room, sitting on my bed with one of my books that she's reading, she quickly hides the book the second she sees me, when I take a look at the book, it's my book, a book of very private poetry I've written, almost all romance poems. I can feel my face turn red with fury before I quickly calm myself down. 'I can use this to my advantage. I can make her feel guilty quite easily, and I can get her to make the potion I need…' I think to myself, hoping I calmed myself down fast enough that she doesn't notice I'm mad at her at all. It would work best to my advantage that way.

"Hello Mirana. What are you doing here?" I ask her, smiling politely, letting the guilt I can see on her face well up in her, I've always been able to read her like a book. "Oh, um, I was j-just waiting for you dear sister. What have you been up to?" She asks me, clearly nervous. "I could ask you the same thing. Have you had fun?" I ask her, a slightly hideous venom I can feel coming out in my tone and a huge smirk more-likely-than-not appearing on my face immediately. "Look, I didn't mean to look at your private book, I-I j-just was waiting for you to get home and got bored after the first hour, y-your poetry is very good, it is filled with talent." She quickly stutters out, I guess the guilt became too much for her in that short period of time. Too bad. "Thank you. I am very hurt, by you going through my private journal of poems though…" I drawl out, I can tell she's starting to feel even guiltier, just a little more guilt and she'll be bowing down at my feet, begging for some way for me to forgive her. "I-I-I'm really sorry, it won't happen again." She states quickly, as if sorry fixes everything, 'if sorry fixed everything, my head wouldn't be as big as a watermelon.' I think, feeling myself become a little more harsh than I should be, 'oh well, she read my journal, she knew not to, she's old enough to know better.' I think as I start getting ready to pile on more guilt, little-by-little.

"How can I know you won't betray my trust, and hurt me again like you have just done?" I ask as I pull a very sad face at her, my acting skills have always been the best ever, soon I'll have her eating out of the palms of my hands. "I'll prove it, I-I'll do anything you want." She stutters desperately, she's just someone who can't live without a little sin on her heart. 'Just what I wanted to hear, but it was a little harder than it normally is… maybe she's getting stronger, I should watch out for that. If she gets too much stronger, she might pose a problem for me…' I think as I phrase my words carefully. "Since you say you'll do anything, I need for you to help me. One of my friends has been put into chains. I need you to brew a potion to help him get out of the trap." I tell her. She looks around for a minute, and apparently she has a happy thought or something, because she then smiles and says "okay, anything for you dear sister."

She brewed the potion quickly, I watched her zoom from ingredient to ingredient, even the more gross ones… the buttered fingers. I watch as the crumpled and yellow finger sizzles into the pot, 'yuck!' I think, hoping my face didn't turn into a grimace just then, I didn't feel myself grimace, but sometimes I just don't notice it happening. She doesn't appear to have noticed anything though, so everything works. I can feel myself automatically keeping up the fake smile, everything going just the way I planned.

As she finishes the potion, she wipes her forehead with her hand, breathing heavily, 'potions must be hot today…' I think as I see her sit down. "It's done." She says. "When you want it to work, say these three words in backwards alphabetical order 'frekkip un-birthday merry very'. Do you forgive me now?" Marana asks me. "Yes, dear sister, I forgive you, just don't tell anyone what you read or saw." I tell her, knowing she'll comply because she has the abnormal aspect of thinking everything is her duty, and she will always complete her duty, no matter what. 'Frekkip.' I think at her, my mind laughing at her, but on the outside, I can feel the smile that looks real but is actually fake. She places the potion into a vial and hands it to me. "Here." She states, I swear she looks as happy as a two-year-old. 'Two-year-old Frekkip. Oh well, at least she gets the job done with the smallest amount of convincing needed.' I think as I take the vial and say "thank you." I need to practice my manners for when I get a court of my own. I've also had them bred into me though, so I can't really shy away from my heritage now, even if I don't naturally have the crown. 'I'll have the crown soon anyway!' I think as I head out towards my courtyard.

I look around me the second I get into the center of the courtyard. The flowers are in perfect bloom, 'too bad the roses are white, I've always liked red better.' I think as I create the portal, cast the words, gathering my power, and I step through. I go through the tumbles and experience the deplorable dizziness I always feel when portal-knocking. I land on my feet when I get to the Jabberwocky's world this time. Overly pleased to see the marvelous creature that will help me win over Stayne, the one person I will always want and have wanted for a while. I had had crushes on various people since the time I turned 8 years old. Stayne makes me feel like I belong, even when I have an awful mood and am turning green inside with the awful jealousy of my sister that doesn't seem to go away ever. I once had a crush on the Mad Hatter, he never wanted me though, even when my head was normal size, it wasn't enough for me though, all he'd talk about in his mad voice was random things about the Occulum. He was a psycho! I can't understand why I wanted him… just one of those dumb crushes that make sense at the time, but not anymore. Then I wanted one of the red number tens, now that was weird, he had avoided me at every opportunity, that was hilarious.

As I get over to the Jabberwocky, I uncork the vial and pour the contents over all of the chains. "Mmmmm… Melting pot potion. That should do the trick." The Jabberwocky says. I remember the words. "Very un-birthday merry frekkip." I stumble over the words, trying to place them in the right order. I look at the chains with my magic and they don't seem to be melting. I repeat the words, this time much stronger than I had earlier and this time perfectly, no pauses. "No!" The Jabberwocky yells at me as I finish, but it's too late, the chains blow themselves up in a loud boom!

I get up slowly from the forest floor; I go over to a pond, to see if my vitals are okay, and that I'm not bleeding. I don't see any blood or feel any real pain, so I figure I'm okay, but no one can ever be too careful. I look over myself n the pond, starting at the feet. When I get up too my hair, I put my hands on top of my head, I can't believe what my hair has become a huge mess. I look at the used-to-be pin-straight hair and see huge curls towering on top of my head. 'Oh. My. Frabgis.' I think as I feel my now curly horrible hair. I touch it at various areas, unable to believe that this is actually my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

'Shoot. Damn it all! Why did he have to wake up? He does have a boner though, so big…. OH my Frabgis! I need a plan! Maybe…' My mind stops thinking for a moment as I stare at his hard dick, he notices and I can almost feel him blush. I stare at it still, unable to take my wandering eyes off of it. 'It's so amazing…' I think as I take one finger a stroke it down his dick. I'm feeling so fascinated by the little twitch it gave. "Stop it." Stayne says, though his anatomy says differently. "Should I?" I ask, using my whole hand to caress it tenderly through the annoying clothing. "Ahhhh… Ah…" Is all I can hear him moan as I continue to touch him in the most loving way possible. I unzip his trousers and he mutters "stop…" weakly as I suck on the tip. I suck on him until I can feel him almost there, then I stop abruptly.

I slowly zip him up and I lay back over as I hear him whimper. "Why did you stop?" He asks desperately. Clearly debating in his mind whether to unzip his pants right in front of me with me watching or to have an unbearable need to cum for a while, and possibly cry from need. "You told me to stop." I state, very amused and turned on from his whimpering. "Are you sure you wanted me to stop?" I ask him, smirking and staring at his hot dick. "Just picture what could've happened, my hot mouth engulfing you, sucking on you, taking you in deeply." He groans loudly, me driving him close to the brink, but there's no possible way that he can cum from just my voice, he can just get so turned on he actually takes out his dick and helps himself cum.

I feel like torturing him to that point, because it would be just about the sexiest thing even possible. He whimpers even more, and bucks his hips, I touch his hip far away from the one place he wants me most.

"Please… Please!" He starts begging me, going wild with lust, I finally give in. I start slowly, in an agonizingly painful way, stroking his cock. He starts bucking his cock into my hands, and I take my mouth back to his dick and kiss the tip, I then engulf it again and give him the reward he's been wanting. I deep throat him, still sucking, until he cums into my mouth, crying out as he does so, his salty, and sticky stuff adding flavor to my mouth. I don't miss a drop, and I swallow it all. Happy to have been with him in this way, the way I have always wanted to be with him, but it isn't enough, I know it isn't enough, but he's asleep, and I can't ask him to do any more. I carefully put his cock away, and I kiss his pants goodnight, falling asleep and dreaming of when he got scarred.


	5. Chapter 5

_The knights all start fighting against my Jabberwocky, I scream for them to stop, but they don't. My Jabberwocky had already gotten revenge against the family who killed his mate, that was enough, they didn't have to prolong such a battle. I run around, trying to find someone who will listen to me, I find my sister in the crowd behind three knights, I run up to her, "Mirana!" I yell to her, trying so hard to get the message across. She turns toward me, her pretty eyes brimming with tears. I race toward her as fast as possible, and get to her, "they have to stop! The Jabberwocky will stop if they do." I state, trying to get my message across, she shakes her head, not believing me at all. I shake her, trying to get it through her head that this bloodshed is currently incredibly meaningless._

"_You're on its side!" She screams at me as she grabs a sword from one of her guards and wields it, I brace myself for the impact. The impact never comes. I open my eyes and see that Stayne had stood in front of me, his left eye never the same. I stifle a scream as I rip a piece of cloth from my shirt to stop the bleeding and mutter a healing spell, but it isn't enough. He has lost his eye and I weep for him, for he will never again see as well. I put one of his arms around my shoulders and take him inside the castle to lay on a bench. I scream out a spell after I walk into the pentacle, and half of the guards stay in the castle, but my sister with her guards are exiled and shall not return until Alice arrives. _

I wake up from the dream, horrified at the memory, the memory of my sister turning her back on me and betraying me. I keep the memory safe inside me as I get up, and caress around where Stayne's eye would have been. I run my fingers through his hair, and let up a silent prayer to the maker of the Occulum, being thankful for Stayne surviving, and for everything happening. I hurry to take my fingers out of his hair before he wakes up to find incriminating evidence that what happened wasn't a dream. I lean on his shoulder and fall back asleep, dreaming normal dreams this time, instead of awful flashbacks.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to feel him stroking my hair. 'I guess he knows what happened wasn't a dream then…' I assume as I lean into the touch. I open my eyes and his fingers immediately leave my hair. "Hey, if you get up I can go make breakfast." He states causing me to attempt to stand, but still almost fall over because I'm not completely awake yet. He catches me by the hips and his warm fingers make me think about last night, making me shiver in hope and anticipation. He smirks, then starts walking towards our restroom we had dug. We take turns turning away from each other as we take care of business, and wash our hands in the pond. We pick fruit off of the annoying talking tree, who even though no one is supposed to talk to us, annoys me anyway. Unfortunately for me, the stupid tree can smell embarrassing topics and secrets from a mile away. Usually if you ignore him it's okay, but this time it didn't work.

As I finish eating, the stupid tree, Ralph (or so he says), decides to be annoying. "So," Ralph says. "Someone's been having fun… I can smell sex all over you." He looks at Stayne as he says this, and I look away. "I guess you didn't need huge breasts after all huh?" Ralph asks me as I blush all over and tell him to shut up. I look towards Stayne after a moment to find him staring at my chest. I'm not completely flat anymore, but I'll never have the Cs I wanted. I cross my arms over my chest and he pulls me so that we're away from the tree, he moves my hands and gropes my chest. I moan before I pull away.

"What are you doing?" I ask him as I pull away, but he pulls me back.

"I'm getting payback." He growls into my right ear before he starts nibbling on my neck. He starts to take off my clothes as he does this, warming me up. He pays close attention to my breasts and sucks on each one before moaning himself. He slowly strokes down my stomach before he starts caressing my thighs. I start to get incredibly hot as he continues, he places two fingers inside me, and touches what I consider a disgusting part of me, but apparently guys like that part of the girl so…

As he continues, I shiver even more as he strokes my clit while sucking on my neck. His sexy growls continue to urge me on as I get close, then he stops everything and moves away. I growl at him, and he just smirks, unfortunately for me, I've never been able to orgasm by myself, it's been impossible, so I start getting payback, I undress his chest and nibble at his nipples, I move down his stomach and I slowly start stroking him, I move his dick over to my pussy. I leave it in front of my pussy, and I start pulling him closer to me. He's about to take the final plunge, but he stops. There's no smirk on his face this time as he stops, his face has fallen and he starts tucking everything in while putting his clothes back on.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I can't do this." He states, and silences himself.

My face drops immediately. "What do you mean? I thought this was completely consensual…" I state as I take a look at his face and immediately want to throw myself off a bridge as I completely register the meaning of his words. I turn away from him and refuse to look at him as I try to keep the tears from falling.


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter

I search through my head of reasons this phenomenon might be happening, but I come up with nothing until I see the tree I hadn't seen before. The tree was a mirror tree, it created a mirror image of everything around it for one person. I must be the person it created mirror images for.

I look at both Staynes and tell them both "I would appreciate it if you both left me alone." Before crossing my arms and turning around like a two-year old.

"Well, I can't leave you alone." They both state at the same time, almost, one of them is off by half a second.

"Why not?" I ask, honestly wondering why both of them are still standing there.

"Because I like largeness and you are the only one in this world that can continually fulfill my fetish." They both state at the same time, I still can't tell which one is off by half a second.

"Why am I the only one? There are many tall girls," I say, still annoyed from my rejection and the fact that now I'm being treated almost like a slut. Being used because he has a fetish, until I realize that he also said I was the only one in the world that could fulfill his fetish, and my reasoning rings true.

"Because you are one who created this stupid fetish! If you hadn't had to cast that spell to give yourself a large head, I would never have developed this stupid fetish anyway!" Both Staynes yell.

I get increasingly annoyed with him so I yell back "If it weren't for you, I would never have had a large head in the first place you frekkip!" I am now facing him, not giving a care to what I say.

"How am I the reason for your large head?" He asks wonderingly, honestly having no idea how he could possibly be the reason for my large head.

"Because the only reason I accidentally got a large head is because a spell I was putting on myself to gain large breasts backfired, leaving me with a large head." I state, he should know what I'm talking about by now, I should not have to speak any longer.

"I still don't see how I caused your large head, if you were not happy with your breasts, that was your problem." He states getting annoyed with me.

"I was perfectly happy with my breasts until I heard as a rumor that you were a large breast man, making me want to change my breasts into bigger ones so that you'd want me."

"I already wanted you though, all you would have had to do was state that you wanted me back and I would have carried you off to marry you by now." Only one Stayne says, notifying me to which Stayne is the real Stayne, but I'm so shocked that I just don't know what to say.

"If you had given me one hope you were into me, I would have been married to you for years and wouldn't have even gone after the crown."

"How long ago was that?" He asks. I know that he's asking how long I've loved him, and I finally decide he should have an answer.

"Since I was 13." I answer him, before looking down slightly.

"Was that a love confession?" He asks me teasingly.

"Were you confessing your love for me?" I question back.

"If I say yes, will you say yes?" He questions.

"If you say yes, I'll say yes along with all of the I dos." I state as he finally gives me the one kiss I really want and have wanted for a long time.

"I love you," He whispers.

"I know," I whisper back. "I love you too."

"I know."

He kisses me one more time before my head starts to deflate and I become the pretty girl I once was, with no big breasts included, but the breasts I have now included, and my hair is straight once again.

He kisses my hair, then my breasts, but all I can think all the while is "I guess the fairy tales are true, True love's kiss really can break all spells and relinquish all side effects," before I get too wrapped up in Stayne to think any longer and we turn into our own little world.


End file.
